Ink and Cigarettes
by Broken Philosophies
Summary: Maybe challenging a certain criminal was the dumbest thing that Annabel Myers could do since the whole ordeal caused John Bender to become curious about the complexity that surrounded the girl. What happens when Annabel has detention on Saturday and goes back to school on that fateful Monday? Will the Breakfast Club stick together or will they fall back into their cliques?


**Ink and**** Cigarettes**  
By: Broken Philosophies

* * *

Summary: Maybe challenging a certain criminal was the dumbest thing that Annabel Myers could do since the whole ordeal caused John Bender to become curious about the complexity that surrounded the girl. What happens when Annabel has detention on Saturday and goes back to school on that fateful Monday? Will the Breakfast Club stick together? Or will they fall back into their cliques? Bender/OC Rated T for language and drug use.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **__**These Kids  
**"... And these children that you spit on/ As they try to change their worlds/ Are immune to your consultations/ They're quite aware of what they're going through..."  
_—David Bowie, _Changes_

* * *

_Saturday, March 24, 1984_

_Shermer High School_

_Shermer, Illinois 60062_

_Dear Mr. Vernon,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it is what we did wrong. What we did was _wrong_, but we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us; in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us a brain, an athlete, a basket-case, a princess, a foster, and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed..._

* * *

"We're not mad, honey."

The young teenager looked at her hands, the cuffs of her grey oversized sweater covering half of both her palms. She licked her lips, her tongue pausing on the dried scrap on her bottom lip. She brushed some of her black hair back from her face, revealing the purple bruise that marked her tanned cheek. She lightly bit her lip. Her dark brown eyes took a glance at her mother, seeing her kind blue eyes staring back at her.

"I know," she said quietly, her voice cracking.

Her mother smiled softly and squeezed her daughter's shoulder. She was really hoping to spend the Saturday with her daughter. But she knew she couldn't blame her child for getting detention; the girl was only trying to stand up for someone when some rich kid —that lived in their neighborhood— decided to teach her to stay in "her place". Elaine Myers was proud of her daughter for standing up to the bully but was furious at the principal for not being there in the beginning.

"It'll be alright, Belle." Heaving a small sigh, she gave her daughter an encouraging smile. "It'll be over before you know it."

Annabel nodded and kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you, ma." She grabbed her bag lunch and gave her mom a fleeting smile.

"Love you too, darling." Elaine watched her precious Annabel scurry off inside the building, her hair whipping around her as the winter wind attacked her before she disappeared inside the school. Rubbing her forehead, Elaine pursed her lips and drove off.

* * *

Annabel Myers dropped her eyes to the floor when she noticed that she wasn't the only one in the library. One of the preps, a redhead known as Claire Standish, was there, sitting in the front row, chair at the end on the right. Prior to dismissing the black haired girl, the redhead had looked up and assessed the other girl's appearance. Annabel only glimpsed at Claire before making her way to the table beside the rich kid, taking the chair farther from the opposite table and closer to the bookcases.

Annabel laid her bag in the chair beside her, her hands coming and tucking themselves together in her lap and her head lowering slightly so that some of her hair covered the bruise on her cheek. She watched as one-by-one, teenagers that had detention today, came filing in. Brian Johnson, a nerdy kid that was in her math class came in after her, looking much like a lost puppy; he sat behind Claire.

Next was Andrew Clark, a jock who had English with her but never paid any mind to Annabel. Then there was John Bender, Shermer High's own criminal. He swaggered in with a small jingle accompanying him. Anna saw him pause and look over the two preps before going to the table that Brian was sitting at and gesturing for the kid to get out of "his" seat. Last —but certainly not least— came a strange girl that Anna exchanged some words with; her name was Allison Reynolds and she went straight to the back on Anna's row, taking the long way as she went from Andrew and Claire's table, around the statue, and paused before sitting down.

Anna tried to ignore the snickering that both Claire and Andrew shared. Did they really have to do that? Laugh at someone because they weren't in their social group? _Jerk-offs, _the potty-mouth part of her head whispered, her righteous anger bubbling in her stomach and making an uncomfortable feeling blossom in her chest. Anna tapped her fingers lightly on the table, her eyes peeking up at the front when Principle Vernon stood in front of the six teenagers. Hands on his hips, he stared at each one of them, agitation and disappointment written all over his face.

"Well, well, here we are." He spoke, an air of arrogance and mock about him. "I want to congratulate you for being on time." Annabel sniffed and clenched her jaw, trying to stop the words that wanted to flow from her mouth.

"Excuse me, sir?" Claire raised her hand, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention but, um, I don't think I belong in _here_." She made it sound like it was more like a prison cell that an actual library.

Vernon ignored the redhead. "It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here." A hacking noise caught Anna's attention and she looked back to see John spit in the air to only catch it again. She cringed and promptly turned back in her chair, not wanting him to notice her. Claire gasped in disgust, turning to face the front in revulsion. "Ponder the error of your ways..." The principal finished, sending a glower in John's direction.

"And you may not talk." He gave the princess a pointed look and finger when she gave him a disgruntled expression. "You will not move from these seats." Brian paused in his movement, deciding to move to his previous seat, making sure to not get on the principle's bad side. "You will not draw." He bestowed a stern look on Anna but she ignored him, teeth biting down on her tongue. It wasn't drawing, it was doodling as she wrote. "And you will not sleep." As he said the last part, he yanked the chair —that Bender was using as a leg rest— out from the criminals feet.

Vernon paused, looking from Brian to John. Then, he proceeded with his little lecture. "Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay." He started handing out paper and pencils to everyone. "Of no less than a thousand words; describing to me who you think you are." Anna's brows furrowed, her freckled nose crinkling.

"This a test?" Bender asked but was ignored.

"And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr Bender?"

"Crystal." John's voice was filled with boredom and a hint of sarcasm as he replied to the bothersome man.

"Good." He seemed satisfied enough. "Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decided wether or not you care to return."

Anna picked up her pencil, evaluating it. She resolved that she would not use a pencil to doodle on her poems but, instead, felt for her pen in her jean pockets. If Vernon thought that she was going to write an essay about who she thought she was, then he was mental. Anna didn't even know who was she was and she knew a lot about herself. Lost in her thoughts, Annabel was confused when Vernon voiced a, "Sit down, Johnson."

"Thank you, sir." Brian didn't need to be told twice as he took his seat.

"My office is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill advised; any questions?"

Only John was the only brave one that was gutsy enough to go head to toe with Vernon. "Yeah, I got a question: Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?"

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr Bender, next Saturday." He then pointed at the criminal. "Don't mess with the bull, young man, or you'll get the horns." Vernon then turned and walked away, his shoes squeaking with each step he took.

"That man," John said, watching briefly as Annabel grab her pen out of her pocket, "is a brownie hound."

It was silent as everyone tried to adjust to the chairs. Then, a sort of snapping noise filled the air. At first, Annabel tried to ignore it but ended up turning around to see that Allison was biting her nail. Nose crinkling and brows furrowing, Anna bit back an amused grin and let a small smirk spread her face instead. It went on for a few more seconds until Allison looked up and noticed the five pair of eyes staring at her with amusement, disgust, and shock.

"You keep eating your hand and you're not gonna be hungry for lunch." Bender said mockingly, a hint of smile on his face.

Allison spit her nail at him in reply. It went a good distance but didn't hit him. _A for effort, _Anna laughed inwardly, liking this girl.

"I've seen you before, you know..." The criminal pointed at her, his eyes then moving to Annabel and looking her over, taking in her grey sweater, leather pants, and red converses. "And you, too."

"So?" She squinted her eyes at him, her voice cracking when she spoke from being quiet the whole time. "Is that suppose to mean something?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned back in her seat, ignoring everyone and everything. Though, she counted herself lucky when Vernon peeked out of his office to check up on them before scooting back to his desk. And thus, the silence began.

Yet, it was soon broken when Brian started talking to himself. "Who do you think I am? Who are you? Who are you? I am a walrus."

_I am someone who doesn't want to be here, kid. _Leaning her chin in her hand, Anna let her eyes roam over the many books that occupied the room. The young teenager crossed her arms and leaned back into her seat, trying to find some sort of comfort as her mind wondered to her place filled with filing cabinets, trains that had no tracks and had dragonfly wings that kept going without a destination in mind, and people inhabiting the compartments. Anna saw herself walking to one compartment in particular, knowing that held her favorite subject in the form of the person that influenced it most.

She opened the door but was soon yanked back into reality by someone singing _Sunshine of Your Love_ by Cream loudly. The girl tapped her foot to the beat softly_. _

"I can't believe this is really happening to me..." Anna heard Claire sigh, thinking that she would get some kind of sympathy from Andrew.

"Oh, shit!" Bender's voice yelled, seeming alarmed. "What're we s'posed to do if we hafta take a piss?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Please."

"If you gotta go," Bender shrugged, the sound of his fly unzipping catching Anna off guard. She glanced back at him, seeing him lean over his table, eyes directly on the table and hands under the table. "You gotta go!"

"Oh my God!"

"Hey, you're not urinating in here man!" Andrew yelled at him, scowling at the other male.

"Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!"

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!"

John looks up and gives the jock a seductive glare. "You're pretty sexy when you get angry, grrr!" He growled, his hair covering his eyes. Andrew just rolled his eyes and turned back around, trying ignore the criminal. Anna, too amused and fascinated with his actions, watched Bender as he turned to Brian, addressing him as such, "Hey, homeboy!" Brian, confused, points to himself with his pen. "Why don't you go close that door; we'll get the prom queen and mouse impregnated." John's brown eyes strayed to Anna's as she glared heatedly at him.

A sneer ran across her face, her mind screaming, _How dare that little fucker involve me into his plan of agitating the jocks?! _But instead of saying anything, she opted of glaring at him, her nails biting in her palms. _Asshole. _

"Hey!" Andrew yelled, trying to get Bender's attention but failed. Now that John had her attention, he wasn't willing to let it go. Not now. "Hey!" The jock tried again, irritating the criminal as he faced the jock.

"What?"

"If I lose my temper, you're totaled man!"

"Totally?"

"Totally."

"Why don't you just shut up! Nobody here is interested!" Claire interrupted, her nasally voice causing Anna to wince when the dark haired girl laid her head in her arms.

"Really!" Andrew then whispered, "buttface."

Anna, deciding that she's had enough with the conversation, closed her eyes and let her chin touch the table, her head in the middle of both her arms. She laced her fingers together and clamped her arms over her ears, muffling the argument. For a moment, Anna thought that she might actually win and succeed in disregarding everyone, however jumped when Claire and Andrew screamed,

"GO TO HELL!"

"ENOUGH!"

"Hey!" Everyone settled down and looked to see that Vernon was peeking at them. "What's going on in there?" No one said anything and he turned back to whatever the Hell he was doing.

Anna glanced at everyone, her lungs little breathless and heart beating rapidly in her chest. _Damn those two; almost gave me a heart attack. _

"Scumbag," Andrew whispered to himself.

Bender, being the forever persistent one, got up from his seat and walked over to the railing, jumping and sitting on it. "What do you say we close that door. We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds."

"Isn't that the point?" Anna asked, sarcasm lacing her voice. Her head lolled on her shoulder, she stared at the delinquent with a dull look in her dark eyes. "Besides, I can't afford to miss another Saturday because of your antics, Bender. So, if you could, please leave us in peace for the rest of the day." It wasn't a request but a demand and Bender didn't like taking demands.

He gave her a sardonic smile. "Well, sweetheart, maybe if you didn't get into that fight yesterday then you wouldn't hafta be here."

"Well, sweet cheeks, maybe if you would be quiet for a few minutes then I wouldn't be saying anything." She matched his smile and watched as he jumped off the railing and swaggered over to her table, hands planted firmly on the surface. He leaned in close to her face; their noses touched. If he expected her to shy away, then he was surprised to find her facing him head-on.

"Oh, sweetheart," he whispered, his voice husky and rough, "it wouldn't be smart of you to play this game with me."

"Really?" Her voice was lower and eyes darker with rage that was no doubt trying to burst through the cage she had it in. "Well, doll face, who said anything about me playing a game." She then brought a hand up and patted his cheek. "I've already won."

When she was bringing her hand back to her person, he grabbed it roughly and brought her back to him. Brown eyes clashed with each other. One pair was filled with rage and pleasure while the other was shining with fury and fear. Bender raised a brow and grinned, showing how much he loved the challenge that was a complex all on her own. For once, John Bender was happy that he gained detention or he wouldn't have met this stubborn mouse.

"Want a go at round two?"

Anna gulped. _Why couldn't I just keep my big mouth shut?_


End file.
